mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville Parents Day
Ponyville Parents Day is a fanmade story on FIMFiction.net written by Black Kyreum. Summary Twilight Sparkle, now Princess of Ponyville along with the mayor of Ponyville decide to throw a celebration for all the parents of ponies in Ponyville. Diamond Tiara rudely insults Twilight saying her dad, Filthy Rich is better then any 'Goody-Two-Shoes Princess'. Applejack defends Twilight and tells Diamond Tiara that the Apple Family has been friends with the Riches for generations, and tells Diamond Tiara she better watch her back. Meanwhile all the Ponies are excited to see their parents again except for Applejack. Twilight asks what's wrong and Applejack says that her parents are dead. Applejack tells Twilight that her parents went to have their own farm in Macintosh Hills but were unfortunately killed in a nasty storm, leaving their last child...Apple Bloom. Twilight feels terrible for not knowing this, but Applejack assures her that it's alright and that the celebration should still continue. Applejack later decides to invite Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed to visit. The next day, in another attempt to get their Cutie Marks, The Cutie Mark Crusaders along with their newest member, Babs Seed decide to go roller-blading. But while they're not looking, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, still mad of what Applejack said to them, tamper with the brakes of the roller blades. Babs, crashes into Ponyville, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders' roller blades are still out of control which gets the attention of Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. The Cutie Mark Crusaders fall into the river and almost drown but are saved by Rainbow Dash. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are taken to and instantly recovered at a hospital, while Rainbow Dash gets a cold from being in the water while saving the girls. Twilight conceals herself in the library feeling guilty of starting this Parents Celebration and what Diamond Tiara caused. Applejack then comes by and tells her to not give up hope. Later, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are put on trial for almost drowning The Cutie Mark Crusaders and making Rainbow Dash ill. They are banished from Ponyville and taken to the Fillydelphia Day Care. Later, Applejack still feels mad of what Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did to her and Apple Bloom, and Twilight comforts her. Twilight then asks if banishing the rich fillies was the right thing to do, and Applejack says that Twilight did what she had to do. The next day, everypony celebrates having time with their parents (Along with Twilight's brother, Shining Armor and his wife Cadence), as well as pay respect to the ponies who lost theirs. Later that night, Applejack goes to her parents' gravestones and the visions of them come to Applejack and say they're very proud of her. Twilight then comes up to Applejack and says that she taught her a lesson that even though you don't have your parents, you still have family. Twilight goes home only to find Spike still up. Spike says that the Parents Celebration got him thinking about him and Twilight and how Twilight raised him since he was a baby and that he wishes he could call Twilight his mother. Twilight comforts her little friend and says if Spike wants to call her 'Mom', he can. Twilight then says she loves him as Spike responds "I love you too...Mom..." Category:Fan fiction